


Media Blitz

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Entourage
Genre: Ableist Language, Activism, Celebrities, Cleaning, Dom/sub Undertones, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: It's kind of sad how much having some five foot nothing guy bossing him around is turning him on. But this guy, Eric, isn't like anyone else Vince has ever met. He reminds Vince of home and a time when he could go to dinner without paparazzi following his every move.





	Media Blitz

Vince gives a fuck about important shit. Really, he does. Like spaying and neutering pets and feeding starving kids and freeing countries from oppression and shit. All totally important. But there are like professional groups that have all of that covered, right? He pays his taxes and gives his old shit to charity and they do their thing and so it's all good.

"Listen Vince, going to charity auctions just doesn't cut it anymore," Ari is saying. "You've got to get out there. Giving a fuck is really in."

"I do give a fuck," Vince protests. 

"I'm talking about getting out there among the poor, disadvantaged downtrodden fucks." Ari holds up a picture of Angelina Jolie standing around some kids. "Photo ops."

"Yeah, but…" 

Ari cuts him off with a wave of his hand. "Think about it. You sitting around some disabled kids, maybe one of them sitting in your lap looking up at you with her adorable disfigured face. The press will eat it up. Hell, all the bored housewives going to see that shitty romcom you've got coming out will have multiple fucking orgasms."

"But if I'm going to…"

"Here." Ari tosses the Angelina picture in his lap. "Think about it. Get back to me. I've got to get home and screw the missus." 

Vince takes the picture and walks out with a frown. He doesn't want to just take a photo. If he's going to do something for the good of humanity, he's going to do it right. So he calls up Shauna and her assistant faxes him back a huge list of charities in the Los Angeles area looking for volunteers. It's twenty pages long. 

"Well, what are you interested in?"

He's enlisted Mrs. Ari in this venture because she's actually ladled soup at a homeless shelter or something. Vince can't remember right now. 

"I don't know," Vince says with a sigh. "Something I won't completely suck at, like anything that requires manual labor."

Mrs. Ari laughs and skims through the list again before pointing one perfectly manicured nail at one of the groups. "This one then. It's a halfway home for teenagers. I've heard good things about them."

The Murphy Group. It sounds like an investment company. Vince shrugs and takes out his cell phone to call Ari.

**

Eric rips off his tie and shoves it into a desk drawer. The top three buttons of his dress shirt are undone already and he's working on rolling up his sleeves. His slacks are going to end up a mess but he doesn't have time to change; he promised the boys he'd play basketball with them. So he kicks off his loafers and shoves his Converse on before dashing out into the courtyard. Two rusty basketball hoops with no nets hang across from each other, bolted to the brick walls of the dormitories.

"Hey, Mr. M!" 

That's all the warning Eric gets before a basketball is being shoved at his chest. He laughs and passes it back. Without a word the game begins, shirts versus skins. It's fast and dirty despite Eric warning all of them multiple times that he won't tolerate violence in his home. Then again, this is the easiest way for them to get out their aggression, so he lets the elbows slide.

In the end, the skins win and Eric makes everyone shake hands before herding them into the showers and off to bed. On the way back to his office, he stops at his assistant's desk to see if he has any messages, but Kristen is on the phone. She lifts her head and mouths "donor." Eric smiles and goes into his office. Even if it's just someone donating a couple of hundred bucks, they can use every penny. 

When Kristen transfers the call, Eric slips into ass-kissing mode. He's prepared to be thankful and gracious. He's not prepared for some asshole Hollywood agent babbling on about some actor and volunteering and publicity. 

"Hold up," Eric finally manages to get a word in edgewise. "You want me to do what?"

"My boy Vinnie, he wants to help out. Volunteer."

"Vinnie who?" Eric shakes his head. "We don't need publicity Mr…."

"Gold. And of course you need publicity! Everyone needs publicity. And Vincent Chase will give it to you in spades. Hell, you'll have women lining up to write checks to save the puppies."

Eric sighs. "Runaway teenage boys."

"Whatever. I'll have my people send over a contract to your people. Just sign it and Vinnie will come by, feed some soup to kiddies, take some pictures. Wham bam, donations come flying in. Alright?" 

"I still don't…"

But by then Mr. Gold has hung up on him.

**

The Murphy Group is actually an old church converted into a group home, so the front doors are huge and imposing. Vince can't hear anything through the wood so he's completely unprepared when the door he's thankfully not standing in front of flies open and a boy in ratty jeans and no shirt stumbles out.

"Fuck you, man, fuck you," he's screaming at someone inside as he walks backward down the steps. "I don't gotta do shit. You ain't my father."

A short guy with reddish hair follows after wearing a faded Queens College shirt and basketball shorts. He looks calm despite the tirade being aimed at him, his head cocked to the side as though he's actually listening to someone speaking rationally.

"You know you can leave at any time, Chad." The guy spreads his hands and shrugs. "But you also know the rules."

"We were just messing around," Chad mutters and kicks the step lightly.

"Uh huh."

A long pause and then finally, "Sorry, Mr. Murphy."

Chad walks back up the steps and Murphy, of the Murphy Group, apparently, pats him on the back as the kid slips past him, back inside. At which point, his focus narrows sharply on Vince.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Vince blinks. This guy doesn't know who he is? "Vincent Chase? The actor? I'm here to volunteer?"

"Oh, you." Murphy turns to head back inside, pausing at the threshold to raise an eyebrow at Vince. "You comin' or what?"

Surprisingly, he almost has to jog to keep up with the little guy who zips through the vestibule and down the stairs into the basement. Most of it is taken up by a dining room and the rest by a kitchen/serving line. The sink is filled to the brim with pots, pans and dishes and the rest of the place could use a serious scrub-down.

"Well," Murphy says, gesturing at the sink, "they ain't gonna wash themselves."

With that, he turns and leaves Vince there.

**

When Eric gets to his office, Kristen is standing there with her hands on her hips. Hardly anything ever gets her rattled, even dealing with hormonal teenage boys and their antics, so Eric figures this isn't going to be good.

"Eric," she hisses, pulling him aside. "There's a camera crew in the lobby."

"What? Why?" Eric mentally goes through his calendar. "Press conference on the big fundraiser is next month."

"They're here to film Vincent Chase!" 

"That actor schmuck?" Eric shrugs. "He's in the basement."

"You have Vincent Chase, The Vincent Chase. Aquaman. Doing dishes?!" 

Kristen's voice rises to the pitch that only dogs can hear by the end and Eric winces a bit. He really doesn't see why this is a big deal. The guy volunteered and all volunteers do the dishes.

"Aquaman, huh?" Eric smirks. "Well, he's probably up to his elbows in water right now."

"You do not pay me enough for this," Kristen grumbles before stalking off toward the lobby.

He probably doesn't pay her enough but he also isn't going to give some celebrity special treatment. Fucking Bill Clinton was here five years ago happily scrubbing burnt cheese off a casserole dish so Mr. Actor can do the same or find someplace else to make himself feel better.

Besides, he's got to go supervise the boys' homework and trying to get them to pay attention long enough is way harder than washing some fucking dishes.

**

This is not what Vince signed up for at all. He thought he was going to meet with the kids. No one said anything about cleaning. So hours later, he's soaking wet because the faucet apparently has a mind of its own, his fingers look like prunes, he still can't get some greasy shit off one of the pans and there's a crew filming it all. 

"I don't do dishes very often," Vince explains to the camera with what he hopes doesn't sound like a nervous laugh. 

What he's really thinking is that he should just buy the place an industrial dish-washing machine. Who does dishes by hand anymore?

"You know, manual labor teaches good discipline."

Vince turns his head to find Murphy standing there. He's wearing a suit now, the jacket draped over his arm, and Vince nearly drops the very heavy, greasy pan. The guy looks almost completely different. And kind of hot.

"I'm sure it does," Vince tries to sound all positive and supportive. "Mister… I never did catch your name."

"Murphy. Eric Murphy." Eric tosses the jacket on the back of a chair and then rolls up his sleeves. "You're going about this all wrong."

He takes the pan out of Vince's hands and sets it aside before filling the sink with water and soap, and then he puts the pan down in the water. Vince peers down into the water and watches the grease lift. Eric is so close that Vince can smell his aftershave, Old Spice, and feel the heat coming off him. It's been years since Vince has had a crush on anyone; normally he doesn't have to try very hard. So it's even stranger to have to fight off a blush when Eric touches his hand.

"Soak 'em first then scrub." Eric smirks at Vince's fingers. "Then you don't ruin your pretty hands."

Did Eric just hit on him? Or was he just mocking? Or both? Vince can't tell so he just nods and puts more of the pans in the water. "Thanks."

"Get here by six tomorrow morning."

Vince wants to protest but instead he just nods when he catches Eric's eyes twinkling in amusement. "Uh, sure."

"But finish those dishes first. Boys gotta have something clean to eat off of tomorrow."

"Right." Vince tries to turn so his half-hard cock isn't quite so obvious to Eric or the camera.

It's kind of sad how much having some five foot nothing guy bossing him around is turning him on. But this guy, Eric, isn't like anyone else Vince has ever met. He reminds Vince of home and a time when he could go to dinner without paparazzi following his every move. 

"And wear something you don’t mind getting dirty."

And Eric makes that sound so dirty that Vince has to hold back a groan. This is going to be so much more trouble than he thought.

**

Eric probably shouldn't mess around with Vince like this but he can't help it. And it's not like Vince is protesting or anything, in fact, as far as Eric can tell, the guy's enjoying it a bit too much. Besides, almost all of Eric's scheduled spring maintenance is done including: mucking out the gutters on the dormitories, re-tarring the basketball court, raking out the front gardens in preparation for planting, disinfecting all of the mattresses, doing an inventory of the pantry, emptying the attic out for their annual rummage sale, scrubbing the grout in all of the bathrooms and patching up some of the pillows in the lounge.

The last of which caused Eric to laugh so hysterically that he had to excuse himself because Vince kept on poking himself with the needle and losing the thread and used red thread on blue pillows and blue thread on the orange ones and generally just made a mess of things. Behind all of his mirth at making some pretty boy do hard work, Eric finds himself actually liking the guy though. 

No one would've put up with that much shit if they weren't genuine about really wanting to help.

So on Vince's last day, Eric figures he'll play nice. Maybe.

But first he apparently has to sit in on this ridiculous press conference.

"This is my last day here at the Murphy Group," Vince says to the crowd of reporters. "It's been an interesting experience."

"Vince, Vince, this is Jeff Moore from Channel 7. What exactly did you do during your time here?"

"Well," Vince glances toward Eric. "This guy, Mr. Murphy, kept me pretty busy. I did a lot of cleaning."

"This is Alan Ellis from USA Today. What kind of cleaning?"

"Normal spring cleaning. Haven't done that in awhile," Vince laughs.

The reporters continue on with their inane questions and Eric focuses on Vince instead. He seems to be in his element, all smiles and charm and wearing designer clothes. Eric kind of wants to drag him back inside, dirty him up a little, make him human instead of this shiny Hollywood fake. 

That's when it hits him that somewhere between the dishpan hands and the mismatched pillows he kind of fell in love with the guy. 

Well, shit.

**

After the press conference, which was Ari's idea and not Vince's at all, he's expecting more grunt work, but instead, Eric pulls him into the library where the kids are studying. Well, most of them are doodling or reading magazines or taking a nap, but some of them are doing homework.

A couple of the guys call out greetings to "Mr. M" but none of them really look at Vince. They kind of glance at him like they're not sure they are allowed to look. It's a bit strange. 

"Alright." Eric pulls out a chair next to a Latino kid with a scar running down the left side of his face. "This here is Miguel and he needs some help with his reading, right?"

"Yeah, Mr. M.," Miguel mumbles, not looking at either of them.

Vince pulls out the chair across from Miguel and lifts up the book sitting on the table between them. The Outsiders. It makes him smile a bit thinking of the last time he read it, when he was about this kid's age.

"Good book. Cool cars, fast girls," Vince says with a smile as he hands it to Miguel. "Read me some, hey?"

Miguel blinks at him with wide brown eyes before he finally nods. He's a bit hesitant at first but then really gets into it when Vince starts nodding and laughing and making comments about how it was for him growing up. Really, he only struggles over a couple of words; Vince thinks it's shyness more than anything holding him back.

Next, Eric takes him over to Rondell, a skinny black kid with a speech impediment who is obviously kind of a genius despite how his words come out. And then there's Chad from Vince's first day who is apparently having some kind of love affair with a boy named James who has a nervous habit of licking his lips. Mickey walks with a limp but can multiply long strings of numbers in his head. Gary plays the most beautiful songs on his guitar but won't look anyone in the eye, even when they're speaking directly to him. Sherman writes poetry and Chris paints and Jeremy can sing like an angel.

"Do you know why most of these boys are here?" Eric asks as they head down to the basement cafeteria with the boys.

"Runaways?" Vince guesses.

"Some of them, but most of them got kicked out of their homes."

Vince pauses on the landing and tilts his head. "Why?"

"They all got their own stories, but most of them got kicked out when they came out."

"Oh." Vince bites his lip. "So are you?"

Eric raises an eyebrow. "Gay? Yeah. Does that change your mind about helping out here?"

"No," Vince says immediately, meaning it. "Who am I to judge?"

"As in?" Eric prompts.

"As in I'm no saint and regardless I don't think love of any kind is a sin," Vince answers honestly.

Eric just nods and they get to the kitchen just in time to prevent Chad from setting the whole thing on fire.

**

Eric watches Vince talking to the boys during dinner and can't help but crack a smile. His boys usually win people over anyway, but Vince is different. He's not just glad-handing; he's actually listening to what the boys have to say. Of course, the boys have tons of questions about all his movies and certain actors and actresses and Vince answers them all in good humor. 

It's nice to actually sit back and take it all in instead of running around getting the boys to sit down, eat, mind their manners, and clean up after themselves.

"Hey, Vince," James jumps into the conversation. "You gotta girlfriend?"

"Or a boyfriend?" Chad adds with a smirk.

Vince laughs and looks at Eric out of the corner of his eye. "Not right now."

"Is it true you dated Mandy Moore?" Gary asks his plate of meatloaf rather than Vince.

"First girl to break my heart," Vince answers with a sad smile.

"She's a good singer," Jeremy says as he twists his napkin in his lap.

"Dunno why she'd leave a looker like you."

Of course that's Chad. Boy just doesn't know when to stop flirting. He's really going to have to keep an eye on him, especially since he's been chasing James. James has got enough problems without adding a boyfriend to the mix.

"I'm flattered, Chad," Vince laughs.

"Are y-you gonna c-come b-back?" Rondell says after a bit of silence.

"Yeah," Vince answers softly. He looks right at Eric. "Yeah, I think I am."

**

Trying to get the boys to go to sleep is an interesting experience and Vince doesn't know how Eric does it every night. Between Chad parading around nearly naked and the rest of the boys refusing to settle down, it takes nearly an hour to make sure they're all finally asleep. By that time, Kristen is gone for the day. In her place is a big guy named Dom who does security and checks on the boys during the night. Turns out, Eric actually sleeps in a room off his office.

He finds this out when Eric takes him into the office and shuts the door, but leaves the adjoining one open. Vince sits down in one of the metal folding chairs in front of the desk while Eric pulls a bottle of Johnnie Walker Black and two tumblers from a drawer. He pours some liquor into each and hands one to Vince.

"Cheers."

Vince sips the whiskey, watching Eric's throat move as he slams it down. What he really wants to do is grab Eric by that tie and yank him over the desk and he doesn't really see any reason why he shouldn't because even if he's reading this all wrong, Eric's not going to turn him away next time he shows up to help, not after the promises he's made to the boys.

So he wraps his fist around Eric's tie and yanks him closer before kissing him. It's just a soft kiss, kind of cautious in case the other man decides to haul off and deck him, but Vince shouldn't have worried. Eric turns it into something hot and heavy pretty quickly and Vince finds himself pulled over the desk and into Eric's lap. 

His hands rest on Eric's shoulders while his mouth gets ravaged. Eric is all nips and licks and tongue-fucking only to slow it down into something slow and sweet and torturous again. Vince is panting and writhing in Eric's lap, looking for any kind of friction and Eric just grabs his hips and crushes them together like Vince doesn't weight more than a feather. 

Eric pulls back then and holds Vince's face cradled in his palms. "You sure this is what you want, Mr. Vincent Chase, Movie Star? 'Cause I don't do one night stands and I don't share."

He doesn't even have to think about that one. "Never wanted anything so much in my life."

The grin he gets for that is worth everything.


End file.
